1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a freely programmable multiaxial manipulating unit having an articulated arm, especially an industrial robot, in which each of the joints of the articulated arm-members which are disposed along different individual axes is provided with a drive system and a braking means.
With known types of industrial robots of the type described above, braking means are invariably provided at the joints in order to hold the articulated arm members in desired relative positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prior art types of industrial robots (IR's), the brakes provided are merely constructed in the form of holding brakes in order to prevent sinking of the articulated arms which would occur as the result of intrinsic weight of its elements in the event of a power failure. Owing to the nature of their function, these brakes need to have only a relatively small braking torque and since, with such function, there is no demand for precision. There is also no need to build these brakes with inherent precision such as to be free of play.